Travilin' Soldier
by Mina Shelley
Summary: songfic for the Dixie Chix's Travilin' Soldier. Kenshin is called away to war and promises Kaoru that he will be coming home soon. But can he keep that promise? Read and Review.


**_Travelin' Soldier_**

**_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_**

A young man named Kenshin had been called to war to fight off the rebels. The day before he was to leave he met a girl named Kaoru who always wore the same beautiful violet bow in her hair. Kenshin had always kept to himself. He had destroyed so many live in his past and now that he was going back to war he would have to destroy more still. But Kaoru accepted him anyway.

**_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you  
_**

They went down to the pier and watched the sunset as the boats sailed past. When they looked into each other's eyes they knew they were meant to be. She was so beautiful he was sure that she already belonged to another man but he didn't care. He had to be with her. He had no one else. "Kaoru-dono, will you be mine? You know as well as I that we belong together." She agreed saying she would always be his.

_  
**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
**_

That morning she found he was gone, but in his place was a letter.

_I'm sorry, but I must defend my country. _

_You will not be alone for long._

_As soon as I can, I will be coming home._

She cried as she read these words. Tears of sadness mixed with tears of joy fell to the earth below. They had all said that she was too young for him, but she didn't care. She loved him all the same.

_  
**So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
**_

The battlefield was covered in blood and carnage. Dead bodies lie everywhere. He was deep in thought thinking that he had ended the life of every last living creature. Just then their leader, Kanaye Masakazu, stepped forward. "Battousai, now I shall end you!" Earlier that morning Kenshin had sent one last letter to Kaoru.

_Things are getting more violent everyday._

_The war is coming to a close._

_Don't worry; I'll be coming home soon._

_Every time I close my eyes I can see your beautiful smile._

_I remember that day we sat together on the pier._

_This is the last letter I'll send for awhile._

_Remember my words._

'_I'll always love you.'_

_**  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
**_

Kaoru waited day and night for her one love to come home, but every time it was the same: she would wait for hours and then go home and cry herself to sleep. Then in the morning she would remember his words, 'I'll always love you.'

_**  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
**_

Kaoru's heart was broken. A man spoke, "Please bow your heads and pray for these lost souls: Akira, Botan, Fujita, Haru, Hiroshi, Hoshi, Jiro, Kane, Kenshin, Kin, Kisho, . . ." 'Kenshin! No it can't be!' Kaoru couldn't believe it. Her one love the one she was destined to be with was gone. 

_**  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
**_

A young and lonely girl knelt in the middle of a cemetery on a cold, rainy winters night, her arms full of roses. She pulled out her long, beautiful, satin, violet bow and wrapped it around the flowers as she placed them by the headstone encrypted:

_Kenshin Himura:_

_Rurouni, Battousai, Lover._

_A Soldier's Going Home . . ._

_**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**_

**A.N. **I know this is different. Usualy I write InuYasha fics but I heard this song they other day and thought this would make a good Kenshin fic and it's been stuck in the back of my mind for too long. I can't stand it anymore. So I decided to finaly post it. Not only that but I'm so happy today. My home room teacher got me out of doing detention for the gym teacher. (YAY!) Anyway hope you liked it. Read and Review.


End file.
